Unknown Past
by angelphoenix
Summary: Vegeta is born into a royal family or is he


Unknown Past  
By Angelphoenix  
Disclaimer I do not own Dbz and if any one thinks of a story that sounds like this I did not copy them and I do not own it.  
Long ago on the planet Frieza the Sayains were slaves to Frieza's father and his people. Soon the Sayains were growing in numbers so Frieza father had decied Kill all the male babies so that the Sayians could not over power the King. But one couple could not stand the thought of there son being killed so they sent him into space hoping he would be able to live a free life.   
  
The couple did not know that there son wound up in the hands of Frieza. This babies name was Vegeta.   
  
~ 17 years later~ " You fight like a girl Freiza." " Well I was going to say the same about you Vegeta." They were at it again the two brothers were having there verbal and two warrior combat spar. A servant interupted the two saying it was time for the banquet. They looked at one another and said " we completely forgot." The two brothers raced to get ready.   
  
The problem was that Freiza was going to be crowned king and oversee the technology on planet Freiza. " Father is going to kill me if were late." " Ther is no were because I am not the one being crowned king." "I hate it when you do that." the older brother laughed. " I am sure no one will notice us coming in" said Vegeta. But as they were pushed through the door the whole roomed errupted in applause.   
  
" No one will notice ehh" said the nervouse king to be." Vegeta gulped and looked just as nervous. "Ahh here are the two princes now" boomed the King. "Tonight we honor not one but two princes" said the honored king. Vegeta and Freiza just looked at eachother confused.   
  
"For tonight my youngest son will be my leading commander, and as will my oldest son be the king of all Freiza." The two young men were honored and surprised, but not until the dancers arrived to entertain the young men.  
The preist brought in the mysterious young dancers. They started dancing but one dancer caught Vegeta's eye. she had aqua blue hair and aqua blue eyes. Those eyes he could get lost in them forever. she seemed to also be interested in him as well she never took her eyes off of him. When they were done they exited the room. Vegeta had to know what here name was.   
  
Later that night as he was walking down the hall the young prince caught her sneaking out the back palace door. " and where do you think you are going?" said the prince with a smirk. She looked up startled that anyone heard her sneaking out. " Plase she begged I need to get home my family they need me" she sank to the floor and started crying. Vegeta stood there then he knelt down and said " show me where your people live and i will take you there." She was shocked a high commanding prince would help a mere sayain.   
  
"Thank you how can I ever repay you for your kindness?" "For starters I would like to know your name." "My name is Bulma." She said with a smile. Her eyes were shining from the golden sun. The prince could just get lost in those eyes forever.   
  
"Well shall we be going?" said the prince. " Why are you helping me to get back to my people?" Vegeta thought for a moment and said " because it is wrong to be away from home when your family is in need, and also because I was raised to be cruel and heartless." "Bulma said but you are not like that though your eyes are fool of kindess to help a mere slave to get back to her people." "You are wrong about being a mere slave you are kind and a wonderful dancerand because your beautiful," he blushed at the thought of saying that to any one. " Thank you" she bent up and kissed his cheek.  
  
She blushed ten times reder. they walked back to her village hand in hand. From that day they met every night at the back entrence to the palace. One night in paticular Vegeta wanted to propose to Bulma they were always together. They could only meet at night. that night he was going to ask her to marry him.   
  
As he was rehersing she snuck up behind her lover and said " did you miss me" " like warrior missing his army." "I want to ask youi something?" "anything" said Bulma. " Will ... will you marry me?" Bulma was shocked to here this "Umm you may not like my answer but it has to be no" "Why" said Vegeta. "Because I am tired of always meeting in secracy and your father is making my people suffer so you are also making my people suffer. " You do not how you were born into the family you have now but I do."Why would you think that I am not one of my fathers people?" Bulma took a deep breath and said " Because you have the mark of teh Sayian race."Where do I have this so called mark?"   
  
Bulma came closer until she was pressed upon his hard toned stomach and touched his neck and said " this is the mark right here on your neck." "But my father said that it was from a spar with Freiza." "No you are one of us" This was a lot for the prince to take in. He sat right where he was standing and Bulme also sat. She put her hand in his shouldar and saying " I know this is a lot to take in but I can not marry a man thats father is making my people suffer.   
  
Vegeta stood and so did Bulma and Said " I will let your .. no my people go." " How?" she asked. " I will take this issue to my brother and he will let them go".  
  
The following day he had a talk with Freiza and things did not go well. " Are you insane have you lost your mind I can't believe you want me to do the unthinkable. Father taught us that they will work for us or they will attack us I can not do this. You think I didn't know where you always snuck off to I knew it was that slave dancer. How could you?"  
Vegeta simply said " I love her and if you do not let my people go we will go to war and not just that you will no longer have a brother."   
  
Freiza said " So be it I will not be the weak link in the family you are, now thanks to you the slaves work has doubled and Your little girlfriend will be put to death at sunrise tomorrow. Now leave."   
  
Vegeta left to go find Bulma ahe was at the lake washing clothes.  
" How did it go" she said coming over and giving him a kiss. Vegeta did not have time to think for thats when Freiza's gaurds came and took Bulma away. Vegeta tried to stop them but he couldn't. The last thing Bulma said was " look inside your heart for the hidden power." He had no idea what that ment. He looked out at the lake and closed his eyes and concentratd on letting his people go. Soon a yellow light surrounded him and he coud feel tremendouse power flowing through his body like never before.  
  
He went super sayain for the first time and he flew off to go recruit an army against Freiza and free his Bulma.  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace Bulma was being tortured and was to tell them of what she knew of the saiyans hidden power. Bulma lied and said she didn't know. " Well then you will have till dawn to yhink about saving Vegeta's life or your own" Freiza walked out and left Bulma alone to cry.   
  
Vegeta and his army begn there attack on the castle at dawn. By then his People knew how to use there power. Freiza was resdy to kill Bulma when Vegeta came in and rescued her. " My night and shining armor." " In the flesh." soon Vegeta army and Freiza's army were in combat. Vegeta's army was wiping out Freiza's soon it was down to Freiza and Vegeta.  
  
"You will not win Freiza I will destroy you." "I Dont think so throwing a puch in Vegeta's gut. They were both battered and bruised and the fighting went on for hours. Suddenly Vegeta remembered he could go super sayain and so he did. Kicking and puching and throwing energy balls until Freiza was no more. Bulma came running over and kissed him passiontly on the lips and said " I love you and Yes." Vegeta was baffled " what do you mean yes" " Well I told you I could't marry you because my people were not free but look now they are and I will marry you."   
  
Vegeta picked her up and kissed her on the lips because he knew she was free and so were his people.  
  
A/N I hope you all liked it and you can email comments to cherryblsmangel@netscape.net thanks and later Angel Phoeinix 


End file.
